Once Apon A Midnight Summers Dream
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: Haruhi gets beat up by an angry boyfriend and hikaru and koaru save her. A girl asks haruhi on a date and she accepts.  SORRY TAMAKI FANS! this is a HikaruXHaruhi fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a midnight summers dream

by: Star tat shines on angels wing

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so bear with me I'm not so good at this, so please give me constructive criticism so that I can get better^^ thanks m(_ _')m

WISH ME LUCK!

Anime: Ouran high school host club

rated: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own! No matter how much I may want to I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: The host club!

A dark brown haired boy ran down the hall way of Ouran Academy. This boy was Haruhi Fujioka, a rare commoner honor student and member of the Ouran

high school host club. What nobody in the school(besides the host club) knew was that Haruhi was actually a girl!

Near the beginning of the year Haruhi had been searching for a quiet place to study when she accidentally stumbled upon the Ouran host club, Accidentally breaking an 8 million yen vase she was forced to become a member until her debt is paid off.

Once her debt was paid off she would be able to quit the host club and she planned to. It wasn't that she hated the host club it was only the fact that Hikaru and Koaru wouldn't stop flirting with her and Tamaki would sexually harass her on a daily basis and Kyoya would randomly add onto her debt every time she made a mistake or missed a day at the club.

Any way the reason she why she was running is because one of her newest customers boyfriend was chasing her an angry look on his face "GIRLFRIEND STEELER!" he called at her as he caught up.

Haruhi not knowing where she should go ran into a class room, she then realized there was no other door in the room. She was trapped, nowhere to run she turned around and faced the boy a glint of fear in her chocolate brown eyes. He cornered her, being a girl she couldn't push him away and he punched her in the stomach. She hit the ground and he kicked her, a bunch of girls gathered at the door watching the scene.

-Hikaru POV-

Hikaru and Koaru were walking down the hall when they saw a commotion, stopping to ask what was happening they asked one of the girls near the back who was talking too three other girls what was happening. She looked at them "apparently someone is beating up haruhi kun!" She said shaking her head in disappointment. At the very moment he heard the news Hikaru was pushing his way through the girls trying to get into the class room.

-Haruhi POV-

Haruhi gasped for air as the boy kicked her rib cage stomping down hard on her "you bitch why don't you fight back" He growled "YOUR A MAN ARENT YOU!" he yelled slamming down hard on haruhi's side.

Hikaru finally made it through the crowd and was now grabbing the boy by the caller and pulling him away from haruhi. He slammed the boy against the wall and kneed him in the stomach. Kaoru had now made his way through the crowd and was helping haruhi stand up.

Koaru called for Hikaru to help him, hikaru didn't answer just punched the boy in the face leaving him a bloody mess on the ground. All the girls gasped as hikaru walked over to haruhi and picked her up carrying her a blank expression on his face.

Koaru followed and together the three went to the club room. Tamaki raced over to them at the sight of haruhi in hikaru's arms. Hunny ran over too quickly placing usa chan in haruhi's arms "HARU CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?" hunny said his eyes threatening tears.

Haruhi looked over realizing where she was "I'm fine hunny" she said smiling and patting his head. Hikaru placed her down on the ground and she stood on her own feeling much better "can you stand?" tamaki asked a worried look on his face.

Hikaru just stared straight forward not saying a word. Koaru looked at his brother wondering if he should say something.

After some time passed and haruhi had gotten back from the infirmary she was about to go open the club for the day seeing all the girls waiting out side, when suddenly something warm caught hold of her wrist. She turned to see who it was and blinked in surprise "hikaru?" she wondered what he could want then she thought _OH-YEAH I didn't thank him for saving me did I? _She smiled and began to speak "thank yo-" she cut off as hikaru said "why?" she didn't know what he meant "what do you mea-" once again she was unable to finish her sentence "why didn't you call for help!" he asked, realizing that no one had let the girls in yet Kyoya opened the door to let them in.

As they walked in they were surprised to see hikaru had a hand on haruhi's wrist and a pained look on his face and he said more quietly "why didn't you call for help?" he was angry now and his grip tightened on haruhi's wrist, she didn't know what to tell him so she just shook her head. Hikaru shook his too and let go walking away.

The squealing of a million girls at once hit haruhi's ear drums, she hadn't realized someone had opened the door, she glaired at Kyoya who only gave his evil smile and returned to his work.

Pretty much every girl who had come was now sitting at haruhi's table including the girl who's boyfriend had beat her up earlier that day. The girl felt horrid about the whole thing so she said "Haruhi... I'm sorry he did this to you it was all my fault" haruhi looked at her in shock, she grabbed the girls hand and looked her in the eyes "Don't ever blame yourself for something so small I'm fine and he got the punishment he deserves it was never your fault it was his." Hikaru sat on one of the couches watching a pained look in his eyes.

Squeals came from all around the room and haruhi let go of the girls hand. After club activities that day the girl came up to haruhi as she got her stuff together to leave and go home. Haruhi turned around "oh hi Kani chan" she said turning to face the girl. Kani was playing with the bow on her uniform and she was looking down at her hand "Is everything okay Kani chan?" she asked flowers appearing out of nowhere in the back ground with her signature smile.

Kani just looked down at the ground, after about three minutes of continued silence she finally spoke "Haruhi... umm will you take me to the fair... It's just I used to go when I was little to the commoner fair grounds with my aunt... and I would like to go with you..." Kani's face had turned all shades of red by now and she played with her cuffs now trying to keep her eyes from meeting haruhi's.

Haruhi looked shocked but just smiled and said "sure I can take you" she smiled sweetly and tamaki came over hugging and spinning "YOUR TOO CUTE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" he yelled. Kani looked like she was about to pass out. One of the twins came up behind her "Is something the matter Kani?" he asked. Kani flushed red and ran out of the room.

Hikaru and Koaru looked at the door that was now slamming shut "what was that about?" they both said together at the same time. Haruhi got out of tamaki's embrace and rushed after her "and what was that about?" koaru said watching haruhi go.

Haruhi finally caught up and put her hand on Kani's shoulder "HEY!" she said stopping Kani from going any further "What day and what time do you wanna go?" she asked with a smile nearly gasping for air. Kani turned an even brighter shade of red and said "how about Friday... I-i will meet you at the park okay..." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to haruhi "this is the address of the park." she said.

Haruhi happily took it and waved goodbye "see you Friday then Kami chan!" she called while running back to the club room. The last thing she saw was a million girls crowding around Kami squealing "YOU GOT A DATE WITH HARUHI!"

-End Chapter-

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you liked chapter one of A Midnight summers dream! an Ouran high school host club fan fiction by: star that shines on angels wing^^

I will get started on the next chapter right away... The next chapter is called: Haruhi's first date!

P.S. How about a sneak peak at the next chapters events!

Haruhi's first date!

Haruhi was about to walk into the girls bathroom to see what was taking Kami so long when she realized _Wait she thinks I'm a boy it would be bad if I just walked in... _suddenly haruhi heard a scream "KAMI!" she yelled and ran into the bathroom. There she saw Kami being held down by a large muscular man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

P.P.S PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

haruhi's first date!

By:star that shines on angels wing

anime: Ouran high school host club

rated: T for Teen

Authors note: In my last chapter I didn't describe what kami looked like so sorry! please forgive sensei! So at the beginning of this chapter I'm going to write a description in a sort of preview from the last chapter^^ Also in the last chapter someone messaged me and said that I needed to be more descriptive. A big thank you to 1Zippy for that idea. THANK YOU!

And thank you all to for reading and supporting this next chapter^^

Until nxt time angel sighing out!

Preview from previous chapter!

Kami was a small girl with dark brown hair almost black with the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. She was half American on her mothers side and half Japanese on her fathers side. Her father was a famous artist who used kami as one of his main muses for his art. He once painted her a special picture of a flower for her and if you looked really closely in the back ground you could see a little picture of her that he had painted. In middle school Kami had found a boyfriend he was nice to her and always said she looked pretty but he was way overly possessive over her, so when he found out that she had been visiting the host club he went completely out of whack and decided to go after haruhi the boy that she had been seeing regularly now. He ran after the boy down the hall way until he had him trapped in a class room in there he started beating the boy up "why don't you fight back!" he yelled kicking haruhi harder "YOUR A MAN ARENT YOU!" he yelled before feeling something grab him. He wasn't sure what it was until he turned around and saw one of the hitachiin brothers had picked him up and was now slamming him against a wall. Hikaru punched him hard "you bastard..." he whispered looking like he was about to start weeping. The boy took this chance to run as kaoru, hikaru's brother had come to stop him. Hikaru then picked haruhi up in his arms and started to carry him to the infirmary. When they got back to the club haruhi was swamped by girls. Once club activities were over Kami had come over to hikaru and asked her if she would take her to a commoners fair. Haruhi agreed and set a time and day "Don't be late!" she said smiling at kami and handing her a red rose.

Authors note: And there is your preview on what happened in the last chapter^^

chapter 2, haruhi's first date!

Haruhi woke with a start as her cute little strawberry alarm clock went off(her dad bought it for her birthday.) She smiled and stood up remembering, _Right, today is my date with Kami chan, _She thought silently. Suddenly out of completely nowhere a question popped in her head _What will I wear? _She thought about wearing her school uniform when she suddenly thought _Wait I can just borrow some! _Haruhi pulled the borrowed cell phone she had received from Hikaru and Kaoru and typed in the number. _RING... RING... RING... _Finally some one answered "_Hello?" _said kaoru in a sleepy tone, haruhi sighed _I can't believe I'm doing this... _she thought. Kaoru suddenly jumped to life when he realized who was calling "WHAT IS IT DO YOU NEED SOMETHING!" he was now screaming into the phone and she heard his phone drop as if someone had either knocked it out of his hands or a sleepy hikaru threw something at him.

After what seemed like forever kaoru finally picked the phone up off the floor and whispered "is there something you need?" haruhi sighed again and said "I need boy cloths..." there was a long pause and in only but afew seconds there was a ring at her door bell. Haruhi walked to the door and was surprised to see kaoru ordering three bulky men to place boxes in places "WHATS GOING ON?" she hissed at him completely irritated her left eye twitching in anger. Kaoru ran up to her and gave her a big hug "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" haruhi pushed him off "stop acting like tamaki kaoru" she growled. Kaoru shook off her coldness and opened one of the boxes "Is this the kind of cloths you wanted I had them shipped here from America, after all you are going on a date with Kaminioku aren't you?" He said putting a finger to his chin in a thinking pose. Haruhi nodded and kaoru quickly dragged her into the house with one of the boxes. She tried on about a hundred matching outfits until suddenly kaoru gasped "PERFECT!" he jumped at her and started ripping her cloths off "HEY!" kaoru blushed "OOPS! Sorry I forgot! your so flat chested not even I can tell your a girl" he laughed scratching the back of his neck and stiffing a nervous laugh. Haruhi hit him and grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom.

When she walked out there was a long silence and kaoru smiled wide eyes turning sparky "MY BEST WORK!" he cried, He pushed haruhi to a full body mirror he had brought along with him. She looked pretty decent she was wearing a denim top with out sleeved and a high collar and a sleeveless trench coat, and a pair of jeans that were only a little bit to big for her. She smiled she liked her appearance today, she gave koaru a hug "thank you kaoru" she said smiling and giggling. _That's completely out of character for you haruhi... I wonder if something is wrong? _He brushed the thought away as he returned the hug "good luck... haruhi" he said with a smile and motioning for the husky men who had brought the boxes out to put them back in the truck. Haruhi looked up at kaoru and kaoru looked back down at her... for a moment no body moved not a sound. Suddenly out of nowhere as if a habit now kaoru bent down and kissed haruhi on the head. She did not react cause she was used to the sexual harassment by now. Kaoru laughed and turned around walking "Good luck... toy" he hissed as he closed the door behind him. Haruhi sighed and plopped down on the couch "what was that about..." she wondered. She had no time to think about it now she was going to be late. She walked out the door leaving a note for her dad saying she went to the fair with a friend and that she would be home in time to make dinner.

When haruhi reached the gate Kami hadn't arrived yet, so she waited... A few minutes past and a big black limo pulled up and a chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for kami, she smiled when she saw him. She was dressed in a short skirt and a pink top that was half long sleeved pink and sparkly it came off her shoulders a little but it held in place. Haruhi could tell the small amount of make up kami wore. Normally she doesn't wear any... Haruhi smiled and held out a hand "Hey princess, ready to go" kami blushed and took his hand _That was weird I just totally pulled a tamaki move... AWESOME! _She thought. She smiled sweetly at kami as she held the girls hand walking down the street "what ride would you like to go on first kam-" but even before she could finish her sentence kami was pulling her towards a ride... then to another and another until it seemed like they had ridden every ride in the park. Kami turned to haruhi "please excuse me a minute I have to use the bathroom" she said blushing and running off to the bathroom.

Haruhi waited outside the ladies bathroom for a long time. Wondering what was taking Kami so long she was about to walk into the bathroom when she thought _WAIT! Haruhi you idiot she thinks your a boy if you just casually walk in there she will know your a girl... or just hit her and say she was perverted. Haruhi didn't care much for either idea. _So she waited a little longer... and a little longer. A few times she thought she heard a banging noise but dis guarded it because it was a really old fair and the bathrooms were probably just completely destroyed.

-Kami POV-

Kami had just got out of the disgusting stall and was going over to the sink when she saw someone... a boy? Had she accidentally gone into the boys bathroom. Distracted by the first boy she didn't notice another one placing a hand over her mouth, for a few minutes the boys just tried keeping her quiet by putting duck tape over her mouth then throwing her to the ground. For a few more minutes the boys just laughed then she was getting really mad, she worked harder trying to get the tape off. When it was finally slightly free from her mouth she screamed "HARUHI!" at this haruhi came bashing into the bathroom.

-END Kami POV-

Haruhi stood in shock when she saw the situation, one of the boys came at her with a knife in hand. He lunged and haruhi dodged it _wow... too close!_ She thought as she swerved around the first boy and kicked the one on kami in the face. She kicked the boy and elbowed the other one in the stomach. Kami sat in a corner watching in amazement as haruhi hit the boys hard beating the snot out of them. When they finally gave up one of them ran out the door but the other one couldn't move because haruhi had broken his leg. Haruhi collapsed on the ground feeling weak. Kami gasped and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Dialing 911 her voice shook and all she could say was "help..." in a little squeaky voice.

An ambulance was there with the police in no time. They had informed haruhi's father and he came running calling kyoya on the way telling him what had happened. Kyoya eyes wide called tamaki. Tamaki screamed "I WASN'T THERE! I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER!" with his phone still on he dropped it and ran out the door. Kyoya then called Hikaru and kaoru. Hikaru ran out the door fear clouding his gaze. While kaoru stayed and called hunny who was with mori at the dojo. Hunny and mori were on there way, at that note kaoru left to. When they reached the hospital haruhi was at hunny went up to the desk and told them that he was paying for all of haruhi's medical bills. The woman at the desk nodded and made a note of it and called a nurse to show them where haruhi's room was. Hunny ran up to haruhi's bed side followed by mori "HARU CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!" cried hunny looking at a cut in her side. Tamaki came rushing in. When he saw the scratch he said "did one of those bastards have a knife?" he seemed more angry than concerned. Haruhi nodded and smiled "I'm fine though" tamaki sighed and settled down when suddenly hikaru came bursting through the door he walked up to haruhi "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Haruhi looked scared "why did you take such a risk! Those boys could have killed you!" he dropped to his knees. Kaoru came rushing in seeing hikaru on the floor he walked over and put a hand on his brothers shoulder "come on hikaru, haruhi needs her rest." he said in a calm voice gesturing for the rest of the hosts to get ready to leave to. Hunny ran up to haruhi and handed her his usa chan and smiled "Usa chan!" he was addressing his rabbit "take good care of haruhi k^^" he used his shota lita smile and walked out the door. Only hikaru remained in his place. Kaoru came back and hikaru pushed him away "I need tot talk to the nurse" he said walking off leaving kaoru and haruhi alone. Kaoru smiled "he can be a real pest sometimes" haruhi laughed and looked up at kaoru "a-about this morning..." kaoru smiled "that was just a good luck charm I assure you" he said... but he was lying. Though he didn't realize it himself he some how knew deep down that he was truthfully in love with haruhi.

Hikaru came back through the door smiling "kaoru you can go home without me I'm going to be staying the night here. Okay?" he said smiling. Koaru looked from hikaru to haruhi... then back again "kk" he said as he left them... He knew he was totally and utterly in love with haruhi.


End file.
